dragonquestfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:SCARABALPHA
Welcome Hi, welcome to Dragon Quest Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User blog:Da Chimp96/Bowhole or slime hill? page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Adan Aileron (Talk) 18:35, July 17, 2012 Hi Hi :3 Gladiator Ayan (talk) 07:30, September 23, 2012 (UTC) Yo--SCARABALPHA (talk) 20:44, September 22, 2012 (UTC)SCARAB What'cha doing on your Dragon Quest IX? Gladiator Ayan (talk) 07:30, September 23, 2012 (UTC) Right now I'm going around to the different grotto bosses and trying to get their 2% drops. It's slow, but good for levels and getting equipment. --SCARAB (PS, how do you get the talk page to put in your username? I thought it was automatic, but it's not appearing >__<) hi scar! ^ FlareRyan. Okay, to get the 2% drops easier (raises it to 15%), you have to go to the Gortress, heal, and then you have to go in a grotto IN THE GITTISH EMPIRE. I've done it before but your game might freeze somewhere on a 7th floor. Anyway, that's how I got the Legendary equipment. And for the signature thing, just put 4 ~'s or you can click "signature" on the text editor. And on DQIX I'm trying to max out my defense with Seeds of Defence but it's super hard. Gladiator Ayan (talk) 12:41, September 24, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for the help, both on the drops and on the signature thing! SCARABALPHA (talk) 20:00, September 24, 2012 (UTC) No problem! By the way, I want you to make a protectorate avatar. I wanna see what you can think of. The protectorate avatar is the '"Y U NO LISTEN" - Atlas' thingy. And which Legacy boss maps do you have? I have Dragonlord, Baramos, Estark, and Malroth. Crystal, Worshiper of Stella the Mighty (talk) 10:19, September 30, 2012 (UTC) As for the protectorate avatar, I'm currently in the process of figureing out what I'll do for it, so expect one soon! As for the maps: Baramos, Malroth, Mortamor, Orgodemir, and Murdaw. There all pretty low levels though cuz' i'm trying to get all their treasure. SCARABALPHA (talk) 18:34, September 30, 2012 (UTC) Interestingly enough, by the time Baramos was at level 13, I had already gotten the Silver Orb and the Alihian Boots. But I'm bragging....anyway, what legendary equipment do you have? And for the PA, I suggest something with Upover. I'm making another PA anyway. With Upover. Or Gleeba. Or Angel Falls...or maybe Stornway...Crystal, Worshiper of Stella the Mighty (talk) 13:19, October 1, 2012 (UTC) For the legendary, I've got Immortal trousers (second form, I think thats what they're called), Diana Gauntlets, and I have locations for hero boots, psyche swiper and blessed helm (that is legendary right?). I'm leveling up a thief, and (her coup de grace has really come in handy) i'm working on the ones I know the location of. SCARABALPHA (talk) 20:54, October 2, 2012 (UTC) That's all legendary yeah. The pants, boots, shield, and hat right? I'm dumb with this stuff. Anyway I loved your PA! Well done! Crystal, Worshiper of Stella the Mighty (talk) 14:27, October 4, 2012 (UTC) Thanks SCARABALPHA (talk) 19:04, October 4, 2012 (UTC) That's all you want to say? You are a cruel person. BTW do you know how I can get a lower level map like around 10-30? Crystal, Worshiper of Stella the Mighty (talk) 08:26, October 5, 2012 (UTC) I'm sorry! I really appreciate that people like my pages! About the grotto... I think that if you were in a low level vocation with your MC, that would probably affect it. The level calculator might go to the highest level vocation even if your not using it, but if you go through the lowest one you have, you'll probably get a low level one, and you should repeat the process until you get the level you're looking for. Man, that was a really long sentence >__< SCARABALPHA (talk) 13:08, October 5, 2012 (UTC) Sorry, that first one was kinda a brainstorm. Anyway, go to your lowest level grotto, and go through it until you get one thats lower than it. Then go through that one, and repeat the process. If you do that you should be able to get the grotto you're looking for. SCARABALPHA (talk) 13:10, October 5, 2012 (UTC) So you're saying go to Granite Tunnel of Woe Lv.1, beat it, and get Iron Crypt of Gloom Lv.-99? Jk. Besides the Christopher Collapsus (OMS There's too many puns in this game) I have a level 5 Nemean map. I'll try that. BTW let's make a list of puns. If I find any I'll give them. Here's one: Zere Rocks is a reference to Xerox, a publishing company, reference to Mason's 'publishing' of Zere Rocks. Speaking of Mason, his name is the same as his Occupation! He's a Mason. Mason the Mason. Any others....Ah! Tom Foolery, a common term used for foolish people, and he's the guy who gives you the Minstrel's Manual. Wow this is such a huge post :3. By the way, do you think Gleeba might be a play on India? Roughly same location, deserty, belly dancing. Hm? Stornway is England for sure. Porth Llaffan is Wales. Upover is Austrailia. Swinedimples is Hogwarts. Wow I just made a miraculous burst of conversation. Ooh and one more thing: Y U THINK U DA MOST EPIC PERSON HERE? Female-wise, I'd say Dana412 is really cool. Crystal, Worshiper of Stella the Mighty (talk) 15:45, October 5, 2012 (UTC) Woah... Anyway, for the grotto thing, just keep going to the highest grotto you have, and getting maps. Gittish empire is a pun on British Empire, since they all have british accents. Personally I think stornway is more like Scottish, but either way. Also, whats up with the "me most epic person", I never said I was, and yeah, there are probably more epic people on the wiki. BTW nice PA on upover! SCARABALPHA (talk) 18:53, October 5, 2012 (UTC) I do have a question though, you have a quest on the Sidequest blog post that says to go fight Gregnarl. So how did you do that if you only have low level grottos? Or do you just have a couple low level grottos and a bunch of high ones? SCARABALPHA (talk) 18:57, October 5, 2012 (UTC) Sorry, I meant Y U NO THINK U DA MOST EPIC PERSON HERE? I have like a million low level grottoes and ten million regular ones. BTW I've always wondered something. If there's like 10,000 grotto name combos, what happens if you collect all the grottoes?Crystal, Worshiper of Stella the Mighty (talk) 06:46, October 6, 2012 (UTC) Well I don't want to be arrogant. Also It's impossible to get all the grottos, since eventually you have to throw some away. SCARABALPHA (talk) 21:33, October 6, 2012 (UTC) BTW you have a pretty boss walkthrough! Can't wait till it gets finished! SCARABALPHA (talk) 21:46, October 6, 2012 (UTC) Throw grottoes away? Can you do that? And I thought my walkthrough was pretty crappy xD. Well it's surely gonna get better when we start collecting Fyggs and the post story stuff with Nodo--sorry, don't wanna spoil for you. Crystal, Worshiper of Stella the Mighty (talk) 09:22, October 7, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, if you get too many treasure maps you have to get rid of some. And about spoilers, don't worry about it. I've defeated all the DLC bosses (I think) SCARABALPHA (talk) 18:35, October 7, 2012 (UTC) Tyrannasaura Wrecks beat me so many times I was wondering why she hadn't already destoyed the world. BTW I'm making PA's for every city, all on that one blog post so I don't clog up the thingy. Starting from Upover and ending at Angel Falls.Crystal, Worshiper of Stella the Mighty (talk) 13:10, October 8, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, Wrecks was pretty tough... anyway thanks for telling me about the PA's being on the same topic, 'cause I might not have noticed. I'll take another look at it then, so that I can see the new ones. Also, you should put at the beginning of the blog that there are more than the one, so that people who have alread read it will see that and know to look at it again. SCARABALPHA (talk) 15:23, October 8, 2012 (UTC) What!?!?!!?!??! DQVC exlusives count toward 100% wardrobe?!?!?!? Man, this is going to take forever, if each week in a year is different, and especisially if you don't get the item two years in a row... Slightly annoyedSCARABALPHA (talk) 15:27, October 8, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, I'll get around to the title once I complete putting in Wormwood Creek. I just have so much more stuff to do here...Crystal, Worshiper of Stella the Mighty (talk) 14:42, October 9, 2012 (UTC) Umm I'm new but my blog posts aren't getting any comments.... You guys alive? Alas, Ayan is dead, she went to college. Anyway, I havn't been on this site for a while, but I'm glad to have someone alive. I don't know if anyone else is on, but I will probly be more active now that there is someone else. SCARABALPHA (talk) 19:32, December 8, 2012 (UTC) Chat :3 Hey, this is Crystal's brother. Wow, she's a good friend eh? Anyway I took her DQIX. And her DS. She's doing great in college but I do miss her. How're you doing?Crystal, Worshiper of Stella the Mighty (talk) 18:42, January 2, 2013 (UTC) Ah, Crystal told of you. Anyway, I'm fine, sorry for the delayed reaction, I'm not on as much as I used to be. Hopefully you will enjoy DQIX as much as your sister, it is a very good game. I'm glad there is another user on, so best of luck to you in your questing experience! SCARABALPHA (talk) 20:00, December 28, 2012 (UTC) I noticed that you had the boots of beatitude (the Rare Stuff blog post), and I was wondering if you had started over or if you kept Crystals file? If you started over and already have the boots, that's truly impressive. SCARABALPHA (talk) 20:03, December 28, 2012 (UTC) Oops forgot the signature XP. Glad you recognized me. And I think we're the only people left active on this site. Wanna destroy it? Jk Jk! Well, about the save file, I didn't keep Crystal's. She has this crazy girly character and she never uses good equipment. She maxed out defence stats just to wear fashionable equipment >.<. Anyway really sorry for the four day delay, I've been super busy with parties and such. Anyway I deleted the account but yes, I did earn those myself. I really don't mean to brag, so I'm sorry. Based on your previous messages to one another, it seems you were really great friends with sis. She's a very likable person, I'm sure most will agree. She's here for Winter Break anyway =D. You know, I have an Internet friend just like you. Have you ever played Pokemon? I'm a big fan, and I recently got Pokemon Black 2 Version. So I have a lot to take care of on the site, being a part of Crystal's legacy and whatnot. Why did she have to do so much here XP?! A walkthrough and other junk...well, I guess I might as well start from the profile. I should really do something about this username though. By the way, my name's Ayan. That's where she got the name idea from. Reply soon. Crystal, Worshiper of Stella the Mighty (talk) 18:42, January 2, 2013 (UTC) I also am sorry for the delay, I was also caught up in the new years. Good job on the boots by the way, they are quite a feat to get! Alas, I am not a fan of pokemon, just not really my style. Have you tried Fire Emblem? Well on to the wiki. You do have quite big shoes to fill, but I will aid you in any way I can; just ask when you need anything. SCARABALPHA (talk) 21:49, January 4, 2013 (UTC) Ah, new years. A fresh start. Mines was great. A sleepover at a friend's house counting down "...THREE....TWO...ONE...OMG IT'S NEW YEARS WOOOOOO-HOOOOO!" and then partying the whole night! Well, until four becase then we got tired :3. You're seriously not a fan of Pokemon? I love Pokemon. Fire Emblem? Is it the game with Ike? Dude with the sword? Yeah, it's a great game but I've only played once. Also, why does my signature say "Crystal, Worshiper of Stella the Mighty"? Oh right, she's obsessed with Stella when it comes to this game XP. Yeah, I don't know how she balanced so much and HOW THE HECK DO I CHANGE THE DANG SIGNATURE!??! So yeah, thanks for offering help. Reply soon. Crystal, Worshiper of Stella the Mighty (talk) 11:44, January 5, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, I played pokemon Heart Gold, and it was ok, I just didn't really find it that hard. And yeah, Fire Emblem is the one with Ike, although there are new main characters in almost all of the games. I'm really surprised that Crystal was able to do that much in the Wiki, considering she was about to go to college. About the Stella problem, just go to my preferences under your username at the top and in the custom signature section put in whatever you want for your signature. Note: If you check the box asking about wikitext, your signature will no longer be a link to your page. SCARAB, The Master of Elements (talk) 00:58, January 7, 2013 (UTC) HeartGold? Dang, I loved that game. But it is easy. I played that one game with Ike, didn't even know that they had different characters. She's seriously never serious about school or anything relating to it, yet she brings home an A grade every other day -___________________________________________________-. Anyway, thanks for the help about the signature thing. Do you know how I can change my name? I'm thinking Star Rider or Star Blade. Something with Star or Blade in it. Maybe Blade? Meh. Now I need to figure out what to make the signature.Crystal, Worshiper of Stella the Mighty (talk) 14:53, January 8, 2013 (UTC) Raised By Wolves, Nokturnus's Worst Nightmare >:D Raised By Wolves, Nokturnus's Worst Nightmare (talk) 13:10, January 9, 2013 (UTC) Your new signature is impressive! And ironic (as Nokturnus is the dream lord), but mostly impressive! I need a new profile picture, as my current one isn't exactly DragonQuest-y. To the Sketch book! SCARAB, The Master of Elements (talk) 22:29, January 9, 2013 (UTC) Yeahh! GL with that!! Raised By Wolves, Nokturnus's Worst Nightmare (talk) 13:44, January 10, 2013 (UTC) So maybe you could draw the hypernova sword or an Uber Falcon Blade? There's the option of a boss in the game. So many weapons and stuff. Your dream character, etc. Raised By Wolves, Nokturnus's Worst Nightmare (talk) 08:20, January 13, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, the main problem isn't ideas, it's just finding the time to draw. I've had so much school work lately, and my cat has kept me from sleeping for like a week now. -__- But soon, something will be drawn! SCARAB, The Master of Elements (talk) 20:06, January 13, 2013 (UTC) Haha! What kind of cat? And I know what you mean, I've been so backed up on work and to top it off my tuition teacher's husband is in the hospital. So lots of work. Something must be drawn! The wiki's life depends on it! Well, not really. (sorry for the delayed response, I've been swamped with work.) Yeah, as you can see, my profile picture has been changed! As for my cat, she's a Russian Blue, and although she's nice to have around, she can be thouroughly annoying at times. (BTW her name is Caitlyn, in case you were wondering). Also, as you may have noticed, I do think that this wiki will "ressurect" itself once DQX is released in America. Till then, you should try out some other games. I don't know if you're into PC gaming, but one MMO that I've been playing alot recently is League of Legends. Here's the link to the wiki in case you're interested. SCARAB, The Master of Elements (talk) 18:12, January 20, 2013 (UTC) We love Hyperlinks a lot, now don't we ;P? Anyway I know what you mean, I couldn't even get to the computer in a while as it's just work work work. I've been wondering, how old are you? I like your new profile picture, but better not let my mom see it =-=. Ha, that's adorable! And I love the name Caitlyn, such an adorable name. Soon I'll reply to what everyone said three days ago on my blog post. Everyone seems to agree, but since 2/3 of those people are newbies, I should explain in the post what was going on before they got here. This account came before yours right? I just assumed that because mines had moar edits. Speaking of which, I have to start editing stuff... Raised By Wolves, Nokturnus's Worst Nightmare (talk) 13:23, January 23, 2013 (UTC) As for the account date, yes I believe that Crystal was on before me. And as for my age, I am 13 and a half. Btw you should check you profile page, part of it says you are a girl, which your current posts say you're not. SCARAB, The Master of Elements (talk) 18:59, January 23, 2013 (UTC) Ah okay, so Crystal came before you. 13 and a half? You sound quite more mature for your age. It does? Then I need to edit my profile. Anyway, how old do I sound? Urgh, I don't even know where to start for editing. Perhaps I should start deleting unnecessary pages? I mean, nominating them for deletion. This wiki will only get better with work. Raised By Wolves, Nokturnus's Worst Nightmare (talk) 16:31, January 26, 2013 (UTC) Hm... I'm not very good at telling anyones age through message boards, but for the way this will be applied you do'nt sound childish. I'd probably put you in the mid teens. I hope that answered your question. As for deleting pages, it doesn't seem to me like we really need to do that, I think the main thing would be to add to the pages so that you can actually learn something. If we could find someone who has a DQIX bestiary full of all the monsters, as well as having the Eye For Trouble data, then we could drastically improve the quality of the monster pages. SCARAB, The Master of Elements (talk) 00:36, January 27, 2013 (UTC) Lol, well I'm twelve (and a half!!!!) for the record. Also, I think we should delete the pages as most of the ones I found are monsters that aren't even IN Dragon Quest IX. Not even sure they're real monsters, they could be but in some other game of Dragon Quest. And they contain a single useless image. I'm working on completing the bestiary, it's mainly the Legacy Bosses me needz. I've looked up some walkthroughs for finding their maps, and I've got most of them. I'm still missing one, though. Raised By Wolves, Nokturnus's Worst Nightmare (talk) 13:25, January 28, 2013 (UTC) The legacy maps are annoying to get... I have all of the base maps (except for the DragonLord map; but I do have a Greygnarl grotto map to get it from). The main reason why I don't have all of them is the fact that I try to get all of the bosses drops before I advance them too far. Do you have a way to connect to the DQVC? Just wondering 'cause if you don't that means you can't get all of them. Also, have you ever heard of the Hoimi table? SCARAB, The Master of Elements (talk) 16:12, January 28, 2013 (UTC) They're not that annoying, and I believe I saw on your profile that you like to complete games one hundred percent. I like that. I do have a wi-fi connection link already set up on my 3DS XL, so yeah. I have all the extra quests and now I only need to get Dragonlord from Greygnarl. The Hoimi Table? Nope, what is it? Raised By Wolves, Nokturnus's Worst Nightmare (talk) 14:13, January 29, 2013 (UTC) The annoyingness manly comes from the time you have to invest to get them, but I digress. As for the Hoimi table, that is an interesting matter, and will take a bit of time to explain, so bear with me. First off, I would like to make one matter clear: I have only used this table on one DQIX profile, which I eventually deleted, and then created the file I have today. Now on to the explination. The Hoimi table is a system, which when used properly, allows you to gain 2% drops at 100%, and perform Alchemiracles at 100% probability. The way it works is somewhat complicated, so I will try to put it as plainly as possible. The entire game is rigged up to a system of "events". Doing things in game, such as casting spells, going into combat, etc. effect the temporary number events. Events are reset at the loading of a save or quicksave. This number of events affects how a player gets drops from monsters, and how Alchemiracals happen. So some group of people in Japan figured out this system, and made *drumroll THE HOIMI TABLE. I found this page, which gives a good explination on how to use it. I personally do not use it, but I think that it is something that could be used for the power of good in the hands of the right people. SCARAB, The Master of Elements (talk) 22:35, January 29, 2013 (UTC) Woah! The Hoimi Table sounds very interesting. I looked at your link, a couple moar things, and I tried doing that Alchemiracle thing, and believe it or not I think it worked. I have 3 Excatogas. Anyway it reminds me of these codes used on some system called Action Replay. I myself have not used Action Replay (If I did I could probably beat Dragon Quest IX in a day). You're right, it doesn't belong in the wrong hands. Another thing relating to the betterment of the site project: I'm not getting any further comments on my post, I want people to comment and I want to start this thing. The sooner it starts the better. I'm hating the fact that people are waiting for Dragon Quest X to come out. It's aggravating that they don't even want to try and make the site better. Raised By Wolves, Nokturnus's Worst Nightmare (talk) 14:43, January 30, 2013 (UTC) Yes, the Hoimi table is on the level of Action Replay, which (like the Hoimi table) I used on previous accounts. And I must say it was thouroghly entertaining to jump to level 66 from lvl 1 after killing a slime XD But on to more serious matters, alas, it is a sad fate that people are waiting till DQX. But honestly, the pages for DQIX arn't that bad, they give some good information. The main problem with the wiki is the lack of information on previous games. I have looked into getting Emulators to play some of them, and have a Dragon Warrior emulator on my computer. So that is a possibility, I could get some emulators for other games, and gather information for the monsters on the image-only pages. SCARAB, The Master of Elements (talk) 14:09, January 31, 2013 (UTC) I knew it was on the same level as Action Replay . . . So, you used Action Replay on previous accounts? Ah, so you can jump levels by killing only a few monsters? Interesting. I, myself am not a fan of cheating devices. I feel guilty, for some reason. I would do it for fun if perhaps you could go past level 100 and get stats like Nokturnus's. That'd be so epic! He has about 12000+ HP at level 99 and 1500+ attack and defence (although the last one can't be proven). I have to start on the stupid pages already. I'm so lazy XP. OMG, you're working like that? Hmm, you'll get an 'honourable mention' for sure. Do you think Adan Alieron needs to appoint a new administrator? I think he does. Problem is, he has no one to make admin. I mean, could you think of anyone? Raised By Wolves, Nokturnus's Worst Nightmare (talk) 14:58, January 31, 2013 (UTC)